The Amazing Adventures of Dot and Jet Pack Guy
Plot The Seris revolves around My Favourate Charecters on Club Penguin(Rookie,Gary,DJ K.Dance and Aunt Artic)as they end up in awsome adventures,Just before they can get a slice of Pizza. With guess stars: Sunglasses Penguin, Peng Waqas, and Mr Cow2! Voice Casting Rookie is Voiced by Tom Kenny.The Voice of Spongebob SquarePants Gary is voiced by Nathon Kress.The Actor for Fredward Benson from ICarly. Candace is voiced by Her originall voice actor from the Party Starts now Music Video. Aunt Artic is Voiced by Grey Deleise.The Voice for Vicky from The fairly odd parents and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy. Mr Cow2 is voiced by Bobjenz. The voice for Grapefruit and Liam the Leperchan in Annoying Orange. Sunglasses penguin is voiced by Tobuscus. The voice for the cheese in annoying orange. Peng Waqas is voiced by Zackscott.The voice for pinapple from annoying orange. Episodes Pilot:How it all begun! Fan Fiction:Dj K.dance meets her Number one fan. Best Feinds:Herbert goes to live at EPF after his lair is destroyed. Movie Maniacs(Half Hour Special):K.Dance stars in a movie based off Mr.Smith goes to washington.But reciving Rookies honest oppinion,she asks for his help to make the final version. What?!? (Club Penguin: The Show!!! Halloween Special):Mr Cow2 watches a cursed version of the movie WHAT?!? with Cadence and Rookie.When Mr Cow2,Rookie and Candece are all turend into Ghosts,They must find the directers and get back to normal. Candace Becomes an Agent:When DJ.K.Dance stumbles into the HQ,Gary asks for her help to team up with Rookie and foil herberts Latest Plan. Were Toast!:Gary tries to fix the toaster at the EPF.But it gets a mind of it`s own. Bob and the triple revenge:Bob comes back for his revenge on K.Dance Art Thou Candace: Candace falls in love and asks Mr Cow2 to help her. Trivia Pilot EP.1 *Mr Cow2's voice can be heard but he cannot be seen EP.2 EP.3 EP.4 *This Episode oringinally had candace and rookie trying to get out of the cybervoid EP.5 *After the episode was realesed,Fans asked that Aunt Artic becomes an agent too. EP.6: *This Episode marks the first Weght Gain Scence Ep.7: Aperances Pilot *Rookie *Gary *Aunt Artic *K.Dance *Mr.Cow 2 *Sunglasses Penguin *Pengwaqus EP.1: *K.Dance *Bob(Villan) *Rookie *Gary *Mr Cow2 (Voice Heard) *Aunt Artic EP.2 *Gary (Semi Villan) *Rookie *Herbert *Aunt Artic *Peng waqas *Sunglasses Penguin Ep.3 *Rookie *K.Dance *Gary *Aunt Artic *Mr Cow2 *Sunglasses Penguin *Peng Waqas EP.4 (movie) *Mr.Cow2 *K.Dance *Rookie *Peng Waqas EP.5 *K.Dance *Gary *Rookie *Herbert EP.6 *K.Dance *Rookie *Gary *T.O.A.S.T (Villian) *Jet Pack Guy (Cameo) *Dot (Cameo) *PH (Cameo) *Director Ep.7 *K. Dance *Mr Cow2 *Dan (Candace's boyfriend) *Rookie *Gary Transcript Ep.1 *Bob:Thanks for taking me to the music festival museum,Kevin. *Kevin:Don`t mention it. *Bob:Look!Shoes worn by the most sucsesfull dancer ever. *Kevin:Oooooh. *Bob:Look!A life sized version of the Music Jam Limo from Music Jam:The Movie! *Kevin:Wow! *Bob:A PERSON BREAKDANING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kevin:AWSOME!!!! *Bob:(Screams)I don`t belive it!!!!!!The legendary breakdancer!!!DJ K.Dance!!! *Kevin:Her names Candace! *Bob:I know.K.Dance is her nickname.If i could just give her hug... *Kevin:Your...creeping me out.I`m gonna go get a cup of punch. *DJ K.Dance:All you need to dance is a body,two feet,and a pair of fillipers. People write down notes. *DJ K.Dance:Any more questions? *Bob:K.Dance. *Candace:Uh,Hi.Okay you. *Bob:K.Dance. *Candace:Hey there,guy.Okay yo- *Bob:K.Dance! *Candace:Allright,this kid`s giving me the goosebumps. *Bob:K.Dance:It`s you!(Hugs her) *Candace:Does this kid have a mum?I want this kid to have a mum. *Bob:My names Bob.I`m your biggest fan.I`ll do anything for you. *Candace:(Sarcasticly)Even punch me in the gut?(Chuckles) Bob punches her in the gut. *Candace:OW! *Bob:Anything! *Candace:Faint. Bob faints for five seconds. *Candace:You really did that? *Bob:I even recorded it(Shows cam corder) Candace cracks up. *Candace:Your killing me kid.Your allright.Any questions. *Bob:Not now.(Giggles) *Candace:Allright.We`ll stop there.I be back in an hour.K.Dance Out! Everyone cheers *Candace:How bout ya come back stage,Bob? *Bob:She knows my name.SHE KNOWS MY NAME!!!Yes...Please!!!!(They go backstage) *Candace:I like you kid.Consider yourself a freind off mine. Bob starts to shake.His pupils turn to the numbers 3,2,1.his head departs his body like a rocket and explodes like a firework.A new head swirlls back in his body. *Candace:How come i can`t do that? Shows a montage of Candace and Bob hanging out.Gary and Rookie watch. *Rookie:Who IS that guy? *Gary:I have no idea. *Candace:Hey guys.Waz up? *Rookie:Uh,The sky?Planes?Clouds? *Candace:I meant like,whats going on? *Rookie:Oh.Well,that guy. *Candace:Oh,his names Bob. *Gary:K.Dance,i`m worried.This guy is filling you up with freindship.To much and you`ll explode and go all over the walls,Floor,Priceless Furniture.And who has to clean up all that mess? *Candace:Rookie? *Gary:Exactly. *Rookie(Off-Screen):Aw,man! *Gary:And by explode,i don`t mean like thoose silly cartoons where someone gets inflated after drinking lots of water or geting a bike pump in there mouth.I mean explode like,Ka-Boom!Pow!Zap!That stuff.Freindship can get the best of you.So keep a bucket near by. *Candace:Whatevs,i`m going to bed. *Gary:Sure.Night.I`m serious about the bucket. *Candace:Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah! *Rookie:Do you like thoose kind of carttons too? *Gary:Eh,There allright. Transition to K.Dance sleeping.She hugs a bear and drinks her milk.Bob jumps up while so. *Bob:K.Dance!(Candace jumps up in fright)I had a great time! *Candace:Most people say "Can i come in and disturb you during your sleep" But Whatevs. *Bob:Sorry.You go back to sleep.I`ll stand. *Candace:Fine.Just be quiet. *Bob:Heres your Teddy Bear. Candace grabs her teddy and drifts back to sleep.Bob snores.Causing Candace to wake up.Morning comes.Candaces eyes are bloodshot. *Bob:Breakfast!! Candace eats the waffle from the breakfast tray. *Candace:Mmmmmmmmmmm. *Bob:I made it with love.And this flaming hot sauce i saw in your pantry.(Hold up a bottle with a volcano on it) *Candace looks rather surprised.She runs around the room screaming.everytime she screams a flame comes from her mouth. *Candace:Water,Ice,H20,Aqua! *Bob:Okay Candace.Cold or Warm? *Candace:Cold!Cold,Cold,Cold! *Bob:Whith ice? *Candace:Yes,Ice! *Bob:Okay.(Walks into kitchen) 10 minutes later. Candace is at the doctors. *Doctor:She`ll be fine.Just don`t feed her any spicey foods for next 24 hours. *Gary:Well thats a relief. *Bob:Got the water.(Walks on screen) Candace looks anoyed at him *Bob:What? *Candace:Nothing.Those waffles were just realy hot. *Gary:Waffes?I love waffles! *Bob:Oh,Here. *Candace:Gary,DON`T! Gary screams and breathes fire like how candace did.Then Rookie. *Candace:Why did you do that? *Rookie:Everyone else was doing it. Transition to night club *Candace(Singing):The party starts now!Let`s begin the count down!Let`s turn it up loud!C`mon!5,4,3,2,1!The party starts now!K.Dance out! The crowd goes absououtly nuts. *Bob:Everyone,stop!You`ll make Candace deaf.She`s scared of loud sounds.As well as the dark.That`s why she keeps a teddy bear and sleeps in footie pajamas. The crowd stops cheering.And laughs. *Random person in the crowd:Grow Up!(Throws tomato at candace) Candace looks angry. *Candace:(Growls and walks backstage)Bob!!! *Bob:Yes Sir.I mean maam.I mean boss.I mean- *Candace:CAN IT!!!!! *Bob:Okay! *Candace:Ever heard of litle kids should be seen,not heard? *Bob:Oh,Sorry. *Candace:Don`t do that.It`s bad enough they know the...thing. *Bob:What Thing? *Candace:Remember at the coffe shop with the cream...? *Bob:Oh.And you got in a sugar rush and... *Candace:Balloons. *Bob:Hair. *Candace:Plug. *Bob:Pond. *Candace:Yeah. *Bob:Yeah. *Candace:So don`t do that. *Bob:Sorry `bout that K.Dance.Cookie? *Candace:Now is not the...I`ll take two. Transition to K.Dance`s igloo *Bob:Popcorn. *K.Dance:Thanks.(Eats popcorn)Yummy.Whats in it? *Bob:Slime,Puffle Berries,Fish Dropings,And what ever i found in The Migrator. *K.Dance barfs. *K.Dance:I`m sick.So very sick. *Bob:Relax.Just eat this dessert i made. *K.Dance:Smells nice...What is it? *Bob:Bob Bavarian,Flambala! Sets fire to desert.It explodes. *Bob:You can taste the gunpowder. *K.Dance:Alright!Enough!I HAVE HAD IT!You!Are!Driving!Me!INSANE!!!Your a stupid peabrain flightless bird!I HATE YOU!!! *Bob:But were freinds! *Candace:NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!(Leaves room) *Bob:Than maybe i won`t be a fan of you anymore. Transition to K.Dance Waking up next morning.She walks into the night club *Candace:(Yawn)Rookie,Gary?What are you doing here? *Gary:We got big problems! *Rookie:Check out the headline on todays paper! *K.Dance:"Giftshop finds early fashons in wind chute"?Where do i kick in? *Rookie:The Sub-Headline! *K.Dance:"K.Dance may have not long to live.Known Number One K.Dance fan becomes Number One K.Dance Hater.Only thing on mind is revenge"?You belive that i`ll belive this dribble? *Rookie:Okay fine.Just Atch-Way for Ob-Bay. *K.Dance:(Sarcastic)Oh,I will.(Leaves Room) Transition to Night at K.Dance`s igloo *Candace:Finally,some peace and quiet!But i kinda miss the Bob.He was like a son to me.Well,at least everythings back to normal.Night Lolz.Night Mr.Snuffles.(Drifts to sleep) Bob is seen trying infiltrate K.Dances home. *Candace:Lolz,was that you? loud smashing sounds Candace walks into room *Candace: MY DJ TABLE! camera zooms in on broken DJ table *Candace:...LOLZ!!!YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU!!!Whoa,Whao,Whoa.Wait.Didn`t Rookie say somthing earlyier today.(In Think Bubble) *Rookie:Did ya hear the news?The Coffe Shop is handing out discount cards.Today only.(Hums a tune that sounds simaler to McDonalds) *Candace:No,No,No. *Rookie:How Lolz doing?Is she okay eversience i huged her to roughly and had to go to the vet? *Candace:That`s not it either. *Rookie:THE EPF IS IN THE EVERYDAY PHONEING FACILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Candace:Oh i`ll never remember atch-way for ob-bay!Wait,i just said it!Phew.Thought i forgot.Still that over stuff was cool to.What is the EPF anyway?Hmmmmmmmmmmm,Maybe Rookie was right about Bob.(Hears a Growl from Basement and goes to investivgate)B-B-B-B-Bob? We see Bob sitting in the corner,not facing K.Dance *Bob(Spookily Singing):Ooooooooooone Two,Buckle my Shoe.Threeeeeeeeeeee Four,Shut the door. *Candace:Bob,Your scaring me. Bobs head turns around 180 degreese *Bob:I`VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!! Candace screams in horror. *Bob:How could you?Break Up?With me?Well i`ve met a new freind.Say hello to Anti. *Candace:Anti Who? *Bob:Anti...(Pulls out a bike pump)K.DANCE!!! *Candace:A bike pump?! *Bob:Remember yesterday? /Flashback\ *Gary:And by explode,i don`t mean like thoose silly cartoons where someone gets inflated after drinking lots of water or geting a bike pump in there mouth.I mean explode like,Ka-Boom!Pow!Zap!That stuff. /Flashback Ends\ *Candace:Your going to inflate me untill i explode!?!? *Bob:Or at least to the size of a blimp.(Chases her.Candace locks herself in her room)Knock on wood!(Breaks down door)You look flat today.I`ll help. *Candace:S-S-S-Stand B-B-Back!Who Knows what you could do with that!? Shoves hose into mouth *Candace:I Know. Bob push`s the pump.K.Dance Starts to fly to the celing. *Candace:(Pulls Hose out of mouth)(Groans)I feel like a blimp!(Shows her body nearly as big as a hot air balloon) *Bob:A few more pushes.Then your all over the place.(Laughs) K.Dance pushes herself to turn back to normal. *Candace:Verry Funny bob!Now`s it`s My turn.You may of made me feel bloated.But is that the best you can do?(Grabs bottle of Hot Sauce)I was best defender in school!(Accedently squeezes at window.It melts through the window) *Mr Cow2(Off-Screen):Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!It Burns!!!!!!!!! *Candace:As well as most clumsy.Stand back bob i have a weapon!(Throws a vinyel record on to a record player.A Happy olden time song is played) *Bob:Ahh!!My one weakness!! *Candace:Hmmmmm?(Looks at record)Old time classics?Thats it!Bob is crazy for hip hop.And according to scientific reasons,Olden time music is the exact oppisite off Hip Hop.(Plugs in Two enourmess Speakers)Hey Bob.Smile.(Takes a picture with camera) Bob fizzles to dust.Candaces picture comes out.She shakes it.Bob is shown panicking.Theres a sparkle of glitter.Bobs face turns to a smile.The next morning.Candace pins up the picture. *Aunt Artic:(Coming in igloo)Hey K.Dance.Whoa!A bomb explode in here? *Candace:Actually it was him. *Aunt Artic:Oh is this the Bob guy.You realise hes just a photo? *Candace:Nah.(Puts on a pair of glasses and Bubble Smoke Pipe(One of thoose smoke pipes whith bubble soap) and speaks in a German Scientist accent)Ze was just a Unkown Zeing found in za universe.Finding himself in za island.Longing for a purpose.Yes,no?(Blows out pipe) *Aunt Artic:So,he`s cool? *Candace:Exactly.Look at him.He`s harmless.Hi Bobby Wobby.Sorry about yelling at you.I miss you.Hugs and Kisses.(Giggles) *Aunt Artic:Awkwaaaaard. (Transition to Candace) *Candace:Soon i was about to explode!BOOM!K.Dance everywhere!But i was lucky.Thanks to a special Record. *Gary:Awesome!But do you miss bob? *K.Dance:To be honest,yes.But i`d take any other thing anyday. *Rookie:Wow.What do you think bobs up to now. *K.Dance:He`s gone to the cloudlands.Dancing with angels.(Pans to sky.It turns into a green spooky couler.The clouds turn gray.They form to bobs head) *Bob Cloud:I swear K.Dance!I will have my revenge!You haven`t seen the last of me!!! Turns to Pure Black *Narrerator(As Words apper):The End?Question Mark? The End Ep.2 Ep.3 Starts at stage *Rookie:I`m so exicted!We get to see a Rough Cut of K.Dance's New Movie. *Mr Cow2:I hope there's death. *Rookie:Your dark side is scary. *Gary:What isn't? *Mr Cow2:Quiet you! Or i shall make you watch the movie SHUT UP!!! *Gary:I'll be good! *Movie Director:Hello,everyone.My name is Bill.I am the creator of DJ K.Dance`s movie.Entitled Mrs.Smith goes to washington. *Rookie:I get it! *Bill:After the movie we will give you special card which will be sent to Snoww wood,Penguinfornia.We will work your ideas into the final version.Any questions? *Sunglasses Penguin:Duck Fool! *Bill:What?!!?(BEATBOXES FOR A SECOND) *Rookie:DON`T...YOU...DARE!!! *Bill:Sorry,I couldn't hold it in. *Aunt Artic:Is K.Dance here right now? *Bill:Sorry,no.She's still studying the movie for the final cut. K.Dance suddenly appears out the door.She talks to the producers in the back row of the cinema *K.Dance:Do they like it? *Vince:It hasen`t even started yet. *Mandy:What are you doing here? *Candace:I was scared if they hate it.It doesn't have a happy ending. *Vince:Don't worry.(Movie Starts) *K.Dance:Aw,Crud. Time passes.Eventually the movie ends.Everyone except Rookie is amazed. *Rookie:Well,to be honest,that movie was kinda sad. *Gary:I Agree,But you don't see me screaming. *Rookie:Shut it. *Sunglasses Penguin:Look,It`s Candace!Everyone,run over to her and disturb her personal space! Everyone runs up to her. *Sunglasses P(Nerdy Giggling):Eh-Heh,Eh-Heh!Hi Candace! *K.Dance:Hey. Everyone screams of excitment. *K.Dance:Remember to be honest with your suggestions. *Rookie:Oh,Yeah?I`m delivering mine...(Writes in card)Personaly!(Puts it in candace's flipper)Appriciate it.(Waddles off) *Small Young Penguin:Now i'm mad at you!(Pushes down teddy bear) On the plane *Vince:It's amazing.Look at it all.Rockhoper gave it 5 Arrrrr's,Sensei says "Black Belt Movie",and even herbert says "Only thing i like about this place".Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Only. *K.Dance:C'mon.They couldn't all like it.Love it,Love it,Love it,Love it,Here we go!We have a winner!Rookie here says that he thinks the movie should have a happier ending and a slight twist of comedy for the kids.Pilot.Take me to Rookies house. *Pilot:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Roger that. Back at Rookie's house.Rookie,Gary,Aunt Artic,Sunglasses Penguin,Peng Waqas, and Mr Cow2 are seated at a couch.The entire igloo shackes like an earthquacke.The sound of a plane landing is heard.The doorbell rings. *Aunt Artic:I`ll get it.(Answers door)Candace,what are you doing here? *Candace:i`d like to speak to Rookie. *Rookie:Yeah? *Candace:Rookie,i saw your card on the plane.And i agreed with you. *Mr Cow2:Did you see mine? *Candace:Yeah,i liked it.But i don't think giant zombie godzilla blowflys eating rubber sponges would fit into a drama movie. *Mr Cow2:Aw,Man. *Candace:Rookie,i need your help with the final cut.How about you and your freinds come with me to snow woood? *Rookie:You had me at (Makes a plane landing sound,Then a doorbell sound). The plane takes off *Gary:Snow Wood,here we come! The plane arrives at snow wood. *Gary:Snow Wood,Here we are! *Sunglasses Penguin:Shut up,Gary! *Rookie:Okay,me and Candace are gonna work on her movie.While so,why don`t you go sight seeing? *Mr Cow2:Oooh,I wanna see Big Ben. *Rookie:That`s in london. *Mr Cow2:Aw. *Peng Waqas:Don't be sad,I forgot too. *Rookie:Okay,this secene should be in fast motion.Everyone likes that cause it looks funny.(Warps up speed) *Man #1 (Fast Forward Voice):Mrs.Smith is going to washington.She wants to talk to the politicians about how to remain a better society. *Man #2:So?It`s not the end of the world. *Man #1:I`m not saying it`s not.But if she succseds,our team is dead. *Mna #2:Yeah,But still.Bye. *Man #1:See ya. *Rookie:LOL!You can`t buy comedy like that. *Candace:I`m not sure.(Brings speed to norrmal) *Rookie:Okay Ms.Difficualt.Maybe you should add a scence where you try on all differant fruity coustumes. *Candace:No. *Rookie:But- *Candace:Just no. Transition to The Rest of the Gang *Gary:This is Outer School as seen in Diary of a Penguiny Kid *Mr Cow2:And theres the turn table set from WHAT?!?. *Peng Waqas:And Look!Theres a fire hydrant! *Gary:He`s not on the bright side is he? *Mr Cow2:I actually believe he has a negative I.Q. when it comes to props. Back to K.Dance and Rookie *K.Dance:You want me to replace the villian with a moo cow? *Rookie:Uh-Der.We can`t have a politcian do it now can we? *K.Dance:This is idiotic!I`m shuting down.I`ll just signal that it`ll just go straight to video. *Rookie:Up-ep-ep!Here's your biggest problem of all. TBC *Ep.4 *Peng Waqas:I got this new movie called WHAT?!? *Mr Cow2:Cool,let's watch it. *Peng Waqas:Uhh, you watch it. I heard this is a cursed film! *Mr Cow2: Don't be ridiculous. Cursed films have a sticker of a zombie. *Peng Waqas:It has a zombie sticker. *Candence: We all know you put it there. *Peng Waqas:ok ok I did put it there but i did hear that this is a cursed version. *Rookie:Proove it. *Peng Waqus:Okay.If watched on a full moon,at midnight,The effects kick in and you will stay your ways...FOREVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EV- *Candence:Okay we get the idea.Pop it in MrCow2 *Mr Cow2:One(Mimics Peng Waqus)Curesed Movie coming up. *Peng Waqus:Ha,Ha!!Real Mature!! Show the movie WHAT?!? *Peng Waqus:I can`t stand this.(Leaves room) Hours pass by.The Final What is shown in slow motion.Turns to static. *Candace:Huh,is it over?(Yawns)That was lame. *Rookie:Hey i feel funny. *Candace:That`s how lame it is. *Rookie:No,My left flipper feels tingly.(Watchs as it turns into a ghostly glowing faded flipper and happens to th rest oe his body)AHHHHHHHHH! *Candace:ROOKIE!WHAT TO YO-(Suddenly she turns into a ghost)AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Mr Cow2:WHAT ON EARTH!?!?(Turns into a ghost to)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! They all scraem toghether 3 times.Then after a few more seconds,A 4th time. *Rookie:WERE GHOSTS!! *Candace:WHAT ARE WE GOINNING TO DO!?!? *Mr Cow2:THIS IS TERRIBLE!! *Peng Wagus:Yeah for you.I told you not to watch it. *Rookie:Well if you told us a back story,we may of belived you more. TBC Ep.5 Ep.6 *Ep.7 *Narroator: Here we find Candace walking on the streets on Club penguin Candace Hums a tune *Candace: time to go into the Night Club Candace goes into the nightclub Ep.8 *Candace (Knight Accent):Un Garde!Thou are doomed! *Rookie (Dark Knight Accent):You want to enter the castle,You`ll have to get through me! *Gary:Save the imagination for later!Get of the table. Rookie and Candace mumber sadly.Rookie accedently jumps of and get`s the top of the table on the ground. *Gary:Oh,look what you did now!Wait,whats that? *Rookie:Looks like a safe.Wonder whats in it. *Gary:It seems familier.Now i remember.I used to go on adventures with a man named Penguinurna Janes. *Rookie:Oh so YOU can imagenation! *K.Dance:Thats not fair! *Gary:It`s real! *Rookie:Do you know the combination? *Gary:Just like my name is Arwald!No wait. *Narrerator:Later *Gary:Filmore. *Narrerator:C`mon *Gary:Kermit. *Narrerator:Is he serious? *Gary:Smapson? *Narrerator(Annoyed):(Sighs)The next day. TBC Quotes Ep.1: "Does this kid have a mom?I want this kid to have a mom."K.Dance. Ep.3: Duck Fool! "Sunglasses Penguin. Ep.3:"I hope there's death"Mr Cow2. Ep.4:"Uhh, you watch it."Peng Waqas Cookie A pairing of DJ K.Dance and Rookie has been seen in a few episodes.Meaning they might be more than freinds in futre episodes.Here a a few scenes of theese episodes. Ep.2 *After Gary asks Rookie to stop insulting him and insult someone else like K.Dance,Rookie says "I Like K.Dance!"Even tough she did not appear in this episode. Ep.3 *K.Dance asks for Rookies help to make there movie. *K.Dance gives Rookie a hug when the Movie Get`s Twice as better in the final version. Ep.4 (Halloween Special) *K.Dance sits next to Rookie when watching the movie. Ep.5 *Rookie helped Tutor Candace. Ep.6 *Even tough Both Gary and K.Dance fell of the cliff,Rookie saves K.Dance first. Ep.7 *K.Dance was quick to defend Rookie when Dan called him weird. *Rookie says that somthing about Dan get`s on his nerves.Gary says he`s jeallous.Later in the episode he says he is jealous. BLOOPERS Bloopers were realeased in a marathon of club penguin:the show Fan Fiction Bloopers *Director:Okay,And... *Camera Man:Hold on,let me check the focus. *K.Dance:So,did you make it into any other movies or shows. *Bob:Well,on the dvd cover for this show,you can see me givinng you an evil frown in the backround. *K.Dance:What you up to next? *Bob:Well,i`m of to play an extra in a Sci-Fi movie. *K.Dance:Wow!That`s great! *Bob:I Know! *Director:Cut. ---- *Director:Action. *Rookie:Watch-May for Bob-lay *K.Dance:You were suposd to say Atch-way for ob-Bay. *Rookie:Oh,Sorry. *K.Dance:Maybe you should get a moment to Ead-ray your ipt-scray. *Director:Cut. ---- *Director:Action. *K.Dance:Stand Back Bob!I have a weapon. Tries to throw the viniyl record onto the record player.But fails and only throws it on the ground.K.Dance pauses for 2 seconds...Than cracks up(As in laughing) ---- Director:Action. *Mr Cow2: Watch nay for blue jays! *Rookie:ohh so that's how you say it. *Director:CUT!!! thats not how you say it. *Mr Cow2:oops. *Director:Besides it`s Rookie`s quote. *Mr Cow2:Double oops. Best Feinds Bloopers *Herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? *Gary:No. *Herbert:Do i look stupid to you? Gary Cracks up. *Director:Cut. *Herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? Gary cracks up *Director:Cut. *herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? *Gary:Y-YES!(Cracks up yet again) *Herbert:For crying out loud. *Director:Cut. *Herbert:Get my agent on the phone! *Aunt Artic:Poor messed up Gary. ---- *Director:And Action. *Rookie:I`m looking at you flumbo!(Farts) Sunglasses penguin Cracks up.Then Rookie. *Gary:Open a window. *Mr Cow2:break the window. *Rookie:Sorry,i had a chicken burito for lunch. *Director:Cut,Cut,Cut! ---- *Director:Action. *Gary:Rookie.Come with me.I have a plan. Suddenly Mr Cow2 appears. *Mr Cow2:And i`ll go with you!(Lughs) *Gary:What is he doing here? *Director:Cut!Mr Cow2,for the last time,your not in this episode. *Mr Cow2:Oh,you so suck director dude. *Camraman:Were losing film here. Movie Maniacs Bloopers *Director:Action. *Mr Cow2:Duck Fool! *Director:CUT! That is Sunglasses Penguin's quote! *Sunglasses Penguin:Duck Fool! Category:Television Category:TV Shows Category:Articles made by 2 or more users Category:Articles made by only Addy1234 and The Real Sthomas